1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved harmonica enclosure which enhances the tone and increases the loudness of the sound produced by the harmonica, and whose ergonomic shape improves the control of the sound by the player's hands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing harmonica covers protect the delicate reeds of the harmonica from damage and dirt and keep the player's lips from touching the reeds and reed slots of the harmonica while in use, and also serve a decorative function. Existing harmonica covers are not optimized for ergonomic or acoustic effects.